Mobile navigation systems have been very popular and can offer a comprehensive array of maps, traveling directions, and points of interest to help users know exactly where they are and where they are headed at all times. User-friendly interfaces that can provide turn-by-turn instructions combined with the availability of accurate maps enable navigation systems to reduce travel-related stress and save time and money by helping prevent users front getting lost.
Navigation capabilities are commonly included in mobile devices like cell phones and smart phones. The wide availability and usage of mobile devices with such capabilities can make it easy for a user to navigate in unfamiliar areas on foot when exploring a city, hiking, or walking. Current systems typically rely on visual and auditory prompts to provide navigation instructions to users. While such systems can provide satisfactory performance in many applications, additional mobile navigation features and enhanced functionality are desirable.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.